second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
British Empire (Earth Nation)
Back in old Earth, before the planetoid made its landing and exterminated all life in the planet, two nations had managed to become rulers of their own worlds. Rising to become polar opposites, in a future where no one else besides the true ancestors decided the course of history, these two great superpowers made everything within their reach to top one another. One was the Commonwealth, an economic and industrial powerhouse of the Eastern continents and far beyond, with lands stretching over parts of Europe and Asia alike. The other, in the West, was the Empire. Rising to prominence during the chaotic times of the 18th century, a moment when great European and colonial wars imploded all over the world, the British Empire expanded Westward, creating many of its most powerful colonies and protecting its many trading routes with a powerful navy and army throughout continents. Great rivals to the Commonwealth, they first went to war during that time, a war the Eastern giant won in both land and sea (The latter, quite an unexpected victory, as the people of the British Empire considered that they "Ruled the Waves" and stood unopposed when in great blue oceans), at last sparkling a deadly rivalry that would be dragged throughout centuries to come in human history and beyond the reaches of the Milky Way. Unlike the Commonwealth, however, the Empire was ruled by a series of kings and queens, who mostly overshadowed the weakened parliament of nobles, aristocrats, and locals of the royal government. The last monarch of the British Empire, her majesty Queen Victoria VIII, ruled her nation through the last years of humanity on Earth. Desperate to see at least part of her people to survive and seek another safe haven to inhabit, she ordered her troops to advance straight towards the portal in the ruins of Constantinople, in a last ditch attempt to get out of the doomed planet, something that later became known as the 'Exodus War'. The British Empire officially ceased to exist on the day the Planetoid struck Earth, amidst the grave crisis in 2025. Since then, most of the remaining Imperials that vacated Earth were keen on rebuilding ancient traditions, one such spirit sparkled the seeds that would grow to be the much larger, tougher and deadly Eternal Empire, of the future; the British Empire, as it seemed, was bound on living through a second chance, and finally setting its scores with the Eastern neighbor once in for all... Authority of the Righteous As mentioned above, most of governments arranged by the British Empire have been strictly controlled by crown regimes. The monarchs, who are aided by the assisting Prime-Ministers appointed by the supported party of the ruler’s choice, are undisputed presidents, commanders and admirals of the nation, who mostly take decisions by voice and hand instead of bureaucratic arrangements.The Prime-Ministers act as ‘regents’ of sorts to manage and govern the seabound Dominions the Empire sustains and safeguards, sometimes reporting as tax payers and local authorities when present as the highest ranking official in one of the many colonies of Britain. Unless a monarchic ruler abdicates or is somehow forced to leave the succession line by the previous King or Queen, they are instructed to rule until death, meaning a continuous role of politician, administrator, military leader and martyr to be followed by the local populations of the Empire. As such, it is undoubted that the claim imposed by the crown over control of the Empire is almost unshatterable, making such institutions almost one by their own natures of intercourse. Nevertheless, many attempts to destabilize the overall control of Britain in the West were made, all with various consequences that resulted in lasting wounds in local inhabitants or nearby nations in regards to the Empire overall. One of the most infamous of events to follow such order, the North American Independence Wars were bloody affairs occurring in the regions of Southern Canada and Virginia, in the cities of Boston, Atlanta and even New York - The bastion of imperial presence in North America -, following an attempt of succession from Britain after the war in Europe against the Commonwealth and millions of peoples across Asia. Though treated as traitors and likewise dealt with during the American Punitive Expeditions, these threats did nevertheless show colonials that they could fight back and stall the Imperial regime if fighting efficiently and ferociously; something that, in the end, only encouraged the English Metropolis and Colonial Elites to increase their brutality, force and distrust over the common folk as the times went onwards. Additionally, the reception of women in the government had greatly increased ever since the rise of Queen Victoria I. Unlike the Eastern Union, where the process was arduous and unorganized, spread throughout the centuries, the incorporation of female faces in higher positions became gradually more acceptable, ever since plagues, wars and nationwide efforts to properly rebuild the Empire occupied the men of the country and provided another opportunity for the previously underappreciated social group in the nation. Centuries later, such nature of occurrences in society still held up much of the core ideals coming from the early 18th. Century. Before the exodus, in the 2010s, around 65% of the parliament of Britannia was run by female representatives; a rather usual sight, as the dynasty of the Victorian governments marched side by side with the ladies of the nation. A Navy with a State Undisputed at the seas, the British Royal Navy had remained unbeatable up until the point of the Eastern Union’s rapid industrialization efforts. After the war, however, only the wrecks of a once proud national force remained in the shores of the Empire; something that called for a scrambling of workers and resources for the greater goal of rebuilding the crown jewel of Britain. Such scramble resulted in a traditional verse of Queen Admirals and various sorts of nobles focusing their sights into the naval branch of the military; in a time span of roughly 50 slow years, the British Empire settled itself not as a nation with a navy anymore, but instead as a navy with a state, ever so maintaining the sovereign status of a power of the seas. The dispute for control over Europe and the world, however, has inevitably resulted in many clashes between navies of Britain and other luring powers of the planet. The Royal Imperial Admiralty, as it became known in the time of its introduction to the government, acted as a council board for the Admirals and officials of the nation, oftentimes overwriting direct orders from the civilian side of the Empire at times of war or great political tension between local armed countries. In summary; most of decisioning put up by the government and the military passes through a series of extensive revisions by the Admirals and the politicians involved in the safeguard overseas. The men and women in the extensive seas and oceans, with many responsibilities both in the warships and in home, uphold tasks ever greater than before; leading the nation forward, whatever the challenge may that be in the present time. Colonies for the Men! Much of the Imperial Domains found within the centuries have stated themselves as demilitarized civilian administration grounds, working with a combined effort along the Imperial Armed Forces to be defended or initiate a war objective of their own. Lord Governors, the elected leaders of a selective domain, uphold tasks of maintaining the integrity of their respective institutions, ruling on grounds and seas as the defensive generals and admirals of the territory, answering directly to the Prime-Minister or even the Monarch when the moment allows. Apart from the military occupied regions, which usually remain like so because of regional conflicts or international disputes, most of said Domains are prohibited from raising anything more elaborate than militias to their folds for law enforcement across their holdings. This way, the term 'Pax Britannica' has been widely utilised to describe the kingly possessions of the British Empire throughout the planet as a whole. At peak, the monarchy counted around 4 Billion souls under direct order of the Queen before falling apart. Consequently, it remains to much a part of the initial drive placed by the British government around the Americas, especially the South, where it came to extensive contact with the Portuguese and Spanish Empires. Efforts put up in the African continent and the Polynesian islands, centuries later, where also crucial for the consolidation of sea ways to maintain supplies and logistics to expand the nation across the world. With every decade passing through human history, with every life sacrificed in warfare and confront, the phrase "The Stars forever stretch in the British Empire and its peoples." came closer and closer to finally becoming a reality, but even so, there always laid a greater threat amidst the clogged horizon. Overall, around 194 colonies, domains, protectorates or occupied zones were in direct control of the British Empire and the monarchy of the nation. At peak, 42% of all human population in planet Earth was ruled over by the metropolis in Greater London. Up until the 20th. Century, Imperial gain had been growing steadily, but by the start of a new cycle, only did too the arrival of the first signs for downfall of the great giant. A Modern Lion At time of the greatest of changes, the Empire came face to face with the prospect of surviving or dying amidst conflict; the Great War was on the gates of dawn. One of the main participants of the conflict, it fought with sheer determination and dedication to eradicate the enemy found in the other side of the former borders. That also meant, however, that the eternal hopes of a clean and overwhelming victory could not be obtained from the following. London had become a radioactive wasteland, and much like with the enemies the Empire so despised for years now, the government was brought into disarray to fill in the gaps of the dead over the war. The millions upon millions of casualties only fueled the drive for a counterstrike in the future; but as improbable as it sounded, said path for action was all but abandoned, in a moment when all the warriors had fallen and those only destroyed by war were left to maintain a bleeding united kingdom still only barely united after so much carnage. Curiously though, after much of the horrors experienced during the Great War, the nations of Earth shifted their heated competitions somewhere cooler than before; from warlike intents like in early years of the 20th. Century to instead political victories as every new invention hit the eyes of the public and got them a step closer to displaying their superiority over another in the fields of technology. The fear of mutually assured destruction lured, but even then the minds of the population shifted, as each time places like the Commonwealth accomplished some daring task, the Empire went a step further to regain the pride of being ahead. A common and much exemplified situation could be seen during the end of the century, in 1976, as even the greatest political figurehead of the nation worldwide, Queen Victoria VII, embarked in a mission bound to change history forever across the stars. But by the turn of the millennium, under the new leadership of a young Victoria VIII, much of said challenging and competition changed once more; from a race to beat the opponent without the use of weapons, to a clumsy cooperation of giants to flag a safer path for humanity in the ever increasing universe of uncertainty over the infinite space. In the 2000s, much of the social standing and political services throughout the nation had changed for the better. The newer Queen, who much advocated for integration of the colonies and a newer, more democratic-like system, lead efforts to distribute powers and duties across the many continents, something that, to the families of the aristocratic regimes - Like many amongst Walpole Family -, became a looming threat worth stalling for as long as possible before another key event arrived to assist them. So as it stood, the new Empire made ever softer changes to a monarchical democracy of sorts that encouraged the local population to voice their own concerns over the connected networks that became integrated in the internet. While that was a rising staple in many developed regions of the nation, however, much of the local repression and lockdowns resulted from censorship were still hard to topple in the edges of the world. As 2019 rolled, and a new occurrence destabilized the order of survival, so did the Empire at last faced an abrupt downfall at last. A Ruined Legacy The British Empire was the first to acknowledge the existence of the Planetoid heading for Earth, but was not the first to abandon the planet through a portal leading towards a completely different galaxy they had no ideas it existed. The consecutive strike of bad luck and decisions made inside the parliament by executive leadership aggravated even further the crisis; now even the population claimed for a resolve of the situation one way or another. Old guard groups within the capital clashed with newer minds, causing disorder and delay in whatever effort put up by her majesty’s will to guide her people to survival when the terror came at once. Riots happened, but were controlled as older protocols of order were enacted after years without the need for bloodshed. As the months passed and the timer ticked closer and closer to zero, only the dead had found peace in their unresolved slumber across Earth. Then came the Salvation War… A seemingly meaningless resolve had been found in the second heart of the Commonwealth; a portal that would lead all who crossed it to a newer chance for rebuilding. The Queen, now running out of options and feeling the betrayal enacted by the quiet easterners, had no other choice but to march her own armies forward in an effort to clear a path for the civilians at her orders; a march that would take millions with it as each mile was gained. But even as the Imperial Armies became stalled, and the people murdered in droves by every enemy patrol they came across, hope was rekindled by a mysterious event happened in the heart of Britannia. Scientists were baffled, admirals determined, politicians frightened; the Island of Man also had shown to be a safe haven for Western humanity. In the effort of roughly four arduous months, men women and children from all across the United kingdoms and Domains of the Empire were bound together to reach the island safely. The lockdown assured only those loyal enough for the crown to be offered safe passage, and with a constant stream of survivors pouring across the portal each day, One Billion citizens made their way for a new planet awaiting their arrival at last; New Earth was right for the taking, if not for the impending bloodshed found there also… The legacy left behind in Earth is tragic in a series of ways for the New Empire. The betrayal coming from the East, especially in a time where tensions seemed to be cooling ever more, sparkled a series of chain events that shaped the now newer nation, the Eternal Empire, to become the giant that terrorized entire portions of a Galaxy with its might and will for revenge. Whatever efforts put up by that new monarch to extend democracy throughout the globe were shattered, and never would see another light of the same magnitude like before. The determination of a single, bloodied and battered individual now dragged the minds of a people forwards to ascension. Soon enough, the Galaxy would see what a second chance could do to a people that had by then accepted their demise and extinction by the hands of fate. Only then a fight between ancestors was possible amongst the stars at last...Category:Earth Nations Category:Eternal Empire